The present disclosure relates to field of mobile terminals, and more particularly, to a method, a system, and a mobile terminal for adjusting focal length of a camera.
With popularization of mobile terminals, more and more users use the mobile terminals to take pictures. However, adjusting focal length of most current mobile terminals requires the moving of two fingers on a screen. The problem for the above method is that when two hands are holding the mobile terminal to take pictures, one hand needs to be removed in order to adjust the focal length on the screen, and the same hand needs to hold the mobile terminal again after the focal length has been adjusted. Because the hand needs to removed and re-hold, the mobile terminal may shake and the focal length needs to be adjusted yet again. Thus, the above mobile terminal has bad operability and low stability.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.